


333

by jomyshin



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Pre-Slash, branded shenanigans, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jomyshin/pseuds/jomyshin
Summary: and you can pretend and i can pretend that i know friend from loverfor the sake of a single kiss
Relationships: Ike/Senerio | Soren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	333

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is my first work on ao3! its a poem hahah.

_when you were born, three hundred and thirty-three demons  
kissed the flat of your forehead, each pair of lips like twin daggers  
carving their curse into your skin. _

if I asked would you  
(I could never ask but)  
would you

pretend i told you another terrible secret   
so you can press your lips to mine once more

ill reach out to you this time i promise  
hold you like the sky holds the stars  
touch the pads of my fingers to your breastplate  
(silken metal beneath my fingers, softer than soft)  
and you can pretend and i can pretend that i know friend from lover  
for the sake of a single kiss for the sake of releasing a breath

ive held since we were six  
and you asked me what that mark meant


End file.
